La Odisea del Halloween
by Sailor Psycho
Summary: [Alt-fic] InuYasha es un mercenario en busca de una chica recluida en la base de un paramilitar llamado Naraku. InuX? SanXMir... Dejen Reviews... Plis!
1. El Rescate

_Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno; InuYasha es un mercenario a sueldo que viene a rescatar a alguien... ¿Quieren saber de quien se trata? Pues entonces continuen leyendo y ya veremos si lo adivinan... jejejejejeee..._

* * *

InuYasha abrió la puerta de una patada y dos de los esbirros de Naraku que permanecían hasta ese momento adormilados se levantaron de inmediato.

— ¿En donde está ella¡Respondan malditos!

Uno de ellos, al parecer el menos inteligente de los dos hizo un ademán de sacar su arma. Lo único que consiguió fue una fosa nasal extra. Su compañero, a leguas más inteligente, permaneció inmóvil un momento y poco a poco fue levantando sus brazos.

—Eerr… está en el laboratorio C –Tragó saliva y fue lo último que hizo en vida–.

Afortunadamente para él, la seguridad del lugar daba mucho que desear. No se topó con nadie más hasta que llegó al laboratorio C. En él se topó con otro de los esbirros de Naraku que ataba a una desnuda e inconsciente mujer a un poste. El tipo, al percatarse de la presencia de Inu Yasha, dejó a su prisionera y trató de sacar su arma. Para su mala fortuna, el arma no estaba donde debía de estar, sino en una mesa al otro lado del laboratorio.

Dándose cuenta de lo idiota que era le sonrie a InuYasha… justo antes de que su rodilla estallara provocándole un dolor indescriptible.

— ¡AAARRRGGHHH!... ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!  
—¿Dónde está Naraku? –dijo InuYasha tomando al esbirro de Naraku por el cuello de la camisa–.  
—En misa… con mi madre… jejejeee…

Al parecer a InuYasha no le agradó ese comentario dado que volvió a disparar, esta vez haciendo blanco en el hombro izquierdo de aquel tipo.

— ¡AAARRGGGGGHHH!... NUNCA TE LO… (bang) ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!... (bang)… ¡AAHHHHHHHHH! (bang) –el hombre se retorcía de dolor mientras InuYasha lo vuelve a tomar del cuello, esta vez más irritado que antes– ¡POR DIOS!... ¡MATAME YAAA!  
—Tú decides… Ray –decia InuYasha al ver el nombre bordado en el uniforme de aquel hombre– si hablas, te mato… si te lo callas, te dejaré vivo…

Ray, sabiendo que Naraku le haria cosas peores que la muerte si lo encontraba asi; Y asi, invadido por el terror, habló.

—F-fuee… a t-tomarse su suero… cuando eso ocurre se tarda una media hora… en a-a-p-parac-c-er… nadie sabe a donde es que va a hacer eso…  
—OK

InuYasha guarda su arma y comienza a desatar con cuidado a la inconsciente chica mientras que la recostaba en una camilla y la cubria con una sábana verde. Ella era tan alta como él y por lo tanto algo pesada. InuYasha no queria cargar con ella por toda la instalación.

—Oye… –era Ray–.  
—Besitos a Naraku –dijo InuYasha sin mirarlo–.  
—P-pe-pero…  
—"Pero" nada; No hay trato… No después de que le pusiste las manos encima.  
—L-lo p-prometiste…  
—Yo nunca prometo nada.

InuYasha sale del laboratorio C con la camilla dejando atrás a un histérico hombre que clamaba por una bala. Camina por el pasillo e ignora a los esbirros que mató al entrar y sale por la entrada que él "abrió". Después de caminar por el corredor en busca de una salida se topa con un elevador… que se abre.

Listo para lo que se les viniera encima, InuYasha trata de sacar su arma, pero se le atora en su funda. Entonces una mujer de pelo negro y largo ataviada con una minifalda oscura, tacones altos y una bata de laboratorio sale del elevador al tiempo que va leyendo absorta unos informes. Al parecer no se da cuenta de la presencia de los fugitivos puesto que los pasa de largo y camina hacia el lugar del que salieron.

InuYasha aprovecha esto para tomar dicho elevador y salir de ahí. A duras penas acomodó la camilla en el reducido elevador y, justo cuando la puerta se está cerrando, él escucha un grito femenino…

—jejejeeee… ya los vio –dijo sonriendo para si mismo–.

* * *

Naraku entró en el laboratorio C y se topó con Ray que maldecia a su arma por trabarse. Éste lo mira presa del pánico y trata de correr pero Naraku lo detiene plantandole un pie en la cara. Y, en un tono irónico comienza a hablar.

—Soldado… –le aprieta más el rostro– ¿Qué pasó?  
—S-Se la lle-llevaron… t-traté d-de impedirlo p-pero…

Un grito femenino lo interrumpe en ese momento. Naraku levanta la cabeza al escucharlo y, después de destrozarle la cabeza a Ray con una patada, se dirige hacia la entrada de los laboratorios. Al llegar, encontró a Sara, del 5º Departamento Interno de Investigación arrodillarse junto al cadáver del que al parecer era su esposo. Tras pegarle un tiro en la nuca por simple desquite, Naraku llega a la sala de control, inexplicablemente desierta, y observa por uno de los monitores a InuYasha saliendo del elevador con una camilla hacia el área de vehículos.

Con una enorme velocidad se dirige hacia aquel lugar y, al llegar, observa como el cuerpo de uno de sus experimentos cae abatido por las balas del arma de InuYasha. Entonces Naraku sale mientras comienza a mirar fijamente a los ojos de InuYasha.

—"Dispara primero, luego preguntas"… –InuYasha reconoce la voz de Naraku y su rostro se llena de terror– Siempre fuiste demasiado impulsivo¿no es así… alumno?.  
—¿Qué?... No pue… ¡TU!  
—A mi también me da gusto verte –dijo Naraku mientras le sonreia a su "discipulo".

* * *

_Dudas, comentarios, mentadas de madre por el final alterno #3? favor de dirigir sus berridos a mi dirección de e-mail donde con gusto los atenderá un chihuahueño cocainómano. MMV Chihuahueño Productions. All Rights Reserved_


	2. La Huida

**La odisea del Jalogüin**  
_Episodio 2: La huida.  
_

El rostro de InuYasha solo refleja terror. Al ver a Naraku solo recuerdos horribles vienen a su mente y Naraku lo sabe, por eso aprovecha esa debilidad para atormentarlo.

— Así es – decía Naraku mientras se acerca lentamente a su discipulo – tu fuiste...

— **¡NOOOOOOOOO!**– gritó InuYasha al tiempo que vaciaba el cargador de su pistola sobre el pecho de Naraku–.

Naraku cae al suelo inconsciente mientras que InuYasha toma el arma que portaba Naraku en la mano y levanta a la mujer de la camilla en hombros para salir corriendo lo más rapido que podia. Toman una puerta situada al fondo del pasillo que decia en una leyenda ubicada en la parte de arriba "Hangar de Vehiculos Terrestres". Al salir se topan con dos esbirros más pero son blanco fácil para el ojo entrenado de InuYasha y caen abatidos.

Despues de disponer de los vigilantes, InuYasha voltea a su alrededor y se decide por uno de los tanques ubicados en una de las esquina. InuYasha ya los conocía y por eso escogió uno de esos tanques llamados "Desert Wolf" puesto que, a pesar de ser grande y bastante bien blindado, era lo bastante rápido como para cruzar el desierto en un par de dias.

Después de subir a duras penas a la chica al tanque, él se mete no sin antes volarle los preciosos lentes negros del rostro de otro de los esbirros que tuvo la mala suerte de entrar al hangar en ese momento. Salen del hangar llevándose de cola el enorme portón que impedia el paso desde afuera cosa que llamó la atención de los vigías quienes comenzaron a disparar hacia el tanque, pero fue inutil y continuó raudo hasta la entrada llevandose las cercas que fueron activadas.

Naraku sale del hangar y observa como el tanque se pierde en las sombras a una enorme velocidad. Naraku sonrie torcidamente y se quita el chaleco antibalas que lo habia salvado.

— No podrás escapar de mi tan fácilmente, pequeño "saltamontes" – pensó – Solo yo sé la verdad sobre tu pasado y tarde o temprano volverás a mi.

Para ese momento, el tanque avanzaba a toda velocidad por las dunas. En el interior, InuYasha va abordo del tanque con su "pasajera" al lado; Pensando sobre lo poco que sabia sobre su pasado

**_Diario de InuYasha._**

**14/03.**

_"... Tras rescatar a "RA-001" de las garras de Naraku me encuentro en medio del desierto con un tanque sin gasolina y una compañera de viaje que no habla, que no se mueve... que no quiere vivir._

_No quiere que la vuelva a llamar asi, Dice que no es ella. Que quiere encontrar su verdadera identidad. No sé que hacer. La radio no funciona. El GPS tampoco. Para completarlo, no tengo suficientes provisiones y menos agua._

_Quizá sería mejor que los comandos de Naraku nos encontraran..."_

**18/03**

_"Los comandos si que son malos... llevamos 4 dias aqui y aun no dan con nosotros. Me muero de hambre. Hoy hace dos dias que probé bocado. Y creo que "Annie" está muerta... el tanque huele fataaal. Decidí llamarla asi... primero fue "Anna", pero Annie me pareció más... ¿femenino?."_

InuYasha entra en el tanque lentamente por la escotilla. Trae una tela alrededor del rostro para soportar el hedor que habia dentro. Sin hacer casi ruido, el posa sus pies en el piso del tanque y se vuelve hacia la chica recostada en uno de los rincones de la cabina. Ella no se mueve pero él decide asegurarse.

Primero con miedo, luego con sorpresa, InuYasha comenzó a dar pequeñas pataditas hacia los pies de Annie moviendola un poco. Después de repetir la operación unas ¿15? veces, InuYasha comienza a decir para si mismo.

— Ni modo... me estoy muriendo de hambre – saca un enorme cuchillo de caza de su cintura– Ojalá que el fuego te quite el mal olo... ouuuuffff!.

Annie le propina un certero rodillazo a InuYasha en los genitales y hace que se doble de dolor. Entonces ella se levanta y, tomandolo de la playera y el cinto, lo lanza hacia el otro extremo de la cabina con una fuerza sobre-femenina y lo comienza a patear violentamente.

— ¡Esta viva!... ayyy –decia en tono irónico mientras reia tontamente– ¡VIVAAA!... ouuufff!

* * *

_Que les pareció? Dudas? Comentarios? Peticiones para hacerfix Sado-Yaoi? Favor de dirigirlas a mi correo donde con gusto un Chihuahueño malhablado les arrancara los genitales a mordidas. All Rights Reserved MMV Chihuahueño Productions._


	3. La Aldea

**La Odisea del Jalogüin  
Episodio 3: La aldea.**

_**19/06 **_

"... Ayer dormí fuera del tanque, no queria volver a entrar... al menos no despues de lo que paso... ¡Me muero de hambreee!... Ya sé, y si me corto un dedo y me lo como!... Cuatro dedos... creo que no me iría mal con cuatro dedos... Cuatro dedos... o tres... ¡Los Meñiques!... esos no me sirven para nada.

**20/06**

Unos beduinos aparecieron... Malditos Buitres, querian cambiarme a annie por doce camellos y un garrafón de agua... Ella no vale eso... Vale 50 camellos .

_Como no llegamos a un acuerdo, nos mandaron al demonio... no sin antes haberles robado comida suficiente para un par de horas... pero sigo con hambre, maldita sea!_

El sonido abrupto de un helicóptero llena inmediatamente el interior de la cabina del tanque. Annie levanta la mirada y alcanza a escuchar un sonido familiar para ella... El atronador golpeteo de proyectiles 7mm en la arena del desierto.

Antes de que Annie acertará tan siquiera a levantarse, InuYasha entra estrepitosamente dentro de la cabina y, después de hacer gestos y taparse parte del rostro con su plavera por el tufo que habia, Toma una de las armas que habia dentro del tanque y se vuelve hacia Annie y le grita:

— ¡Es un Leopard II!  
— Un que?

Antes de que InuYasha pudiera contestarle, Un ruido ensordecedor lo interrumpe y ambos salen disparados hacia el frente de la cabina. Después de un momento, InuYasha se quita las partes metalicas del tanque que le cayeron encima y observa un enorme boquete que se habia abierto en la parte posterior del tanque. Entonces comienza a darle ligeras palmaditas en el rostro a Annie para ver si estaba bien.

— Annie... ¿estas bien?... ¡Contestame!

Ella comenzó a moverse y solamente hacia gestos y decia cosas ininteligibles.

— Lo tomaré como un si!

Entonces otro impacto se sintió, pero esta vez fue un poco más debil. Pasaron unos segundos y Annie se levanta presa del pánico y abraza a InuYasha.

— ¿Que demonios está pasando? -decia Annie mientras se aferraba a InuYasha como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
— Los comandos de Naraku... -comenzó a decir InuYasha mientras se soltaba de Annie- ¡Nos encontraron!... Yo trataré de detenerlos, tu quedate aqui.  
— ¡No vayas, te matarán!

InuYasha solo contesta con una sonrisa. Se incorpora rápidamente y sale del tanque con rifle en mano. Levanta la vista y no ve señales del helicóptero, por lo que comienza a alejarse del tanque. InuYasha mueve la cabeza frenéticamente buscándolo pero éste no se veia por ninguna parte. Entonces baja el arma y se vuelve hacia la parte trasera del tanque.

Entonces una descarga de balas lo toma por sorpresa y siente como el helicóptero le pasa encima a muy poca distancia. Desorientado, InuYasha se levanta y se revisa buscando una herida. Entonces el helicoptero vuelve a pasar encima de él, solo que esta vez los proyectiles hicieron blanco en la pierna derecha de InuYasha quien cae al suelo gritando de dolor.

El helicóptero se detiene encima de InuYasha y uno de sus ocupantes sale con un rifle en manos para darle muerte al mercenario. InuYasha levanta la vista y observa como le apuntan con el rifle y, pensando que ese sería su fin, baja la mirada y espera el impacto. Entonces una enorme explosión derriba el helicóptero que cae estrepitosamente en la arena del desierto.

Con Annie en mente, InuYasha se levanta a duras penas y trata de caminar, pero se topa con una enorme cantidad de AK-47's apuntandole. Despues del susto inicial, InuYasha se da cuenta de que se trata de rebeldes islámicos que habia en la región. Entonces uno de ellos se acerca con Annie sujeta y, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, uno de los rebeldes comienza a gritarle:

— _Quien eres y que haces aqui?_  
— ¿Que?  
— _Llevenselos!_

Al recibir la orden, comienzan a arrastrarlos hacia una aldea disfrazada que más bien era una base de operaciónes para los rebeldes. Los niños comenzaron a rodearles presas de la curiosidad dado que la gran mayoria nunca habia visto a un occidental nunca. Entonces se detuvieron en una de las chozas y de ella sale un rostro familiar.

— _Bienvenidos a mis dominios.  
_— No puede ser... -dijo InuYasha volviendose hacia Annie- ¡Osama!

* * *

Les habla en árabe.

_Dudas, comentarios, cartas bomba? Favor de remitirlos a la dirección conocida para asi dotarles una muestra grátis de los nuevos e-mails con anthrax. MMV Chihuahueño Productions. All Rights Reserved._


End file.
